


Bunny Island

by Baekhanded



Series: Marluvan ficlets [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Travel, Vacation, bunny - Freeform, lowkey stealing, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Marluxia takes his boy to a bunny island





	Bunny Island

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this video about Japan's Bunny Island and I.........Vanitas loves rabbits I don't make the rules I only enforce them.
> 
> (ill add the link to the facebook post and a youtube video at the bottom, but im not sure if they work)

Vanitas was shaking with excitement. He hadn’t ever thought he could ever feel like this, he never thought he’d feel emotion that wasn’t clouded in misery or pain or anger. But here he was, with a man that made his heart flutter and had so many tricks up his sleeves. 

 

Like an island filled with rabbits.

 

Vanitas had thought he was lying at first. Had almost gotten angry enough to start a fight until Marluxia had proven it. He pulled up a video that was completely covered in wild rabbits. 

 

Vanitas didn’t believe in love at first sight, but if it existed he had experienced it as he watched a swarm of rabbits jump all over people to get attention.

 

They had started out just a few, used for experimentation, Vanitas learned. He felt an instant kinship with them. He knew something about being hurt and locked away. It felt unreal to actually be going there. It had felt unreal when Marluxia had told him they were going in the first place.

 

Vanitas wasn’t the type of person to get his hopes up- he didn’t even think he had  _ had  _ hopes to get up before. He had been learning a lot about himself. And others.

 

He knew he could trust Marluxia. He had never told him something- promised him something he couldn’t make good on. But it still felt so surreal, the sea air in his face and running through his hair, Marluxia’s warm hand in his own, the cool metal of the little boat they were on, taking them to this little bunny island.

 

He thought briefly of Flood back home. Sora would take good care of him, right? Flood wouldn’t get too sad without Vanitas there, right? Could Sora’s face fool him at all? Probably not, Flood was too smart for that.

 

“What’s got you laughing?” Marluxia asked, amused and with a gentle nudge against Vanitas’s side.

 

Vanitas hummed, “Just thinking about how smart Flood is.”

 

Marluxia laughed, “Thinking about how he’ll give your baby cousin a run for his money?”   
  
“And how he’ll be able to tell it isn’t me, even though Sora insists he can pull off being me.”

 

The two laughed at the thought, Sora was a good kid, but he and Vanitas were like the sun and the moon. 

 

It didn’t take too much longer to reach the island and Vanitas hesitated only a minute before he took off. The rabbits were almost immediately visible and he couldn’t wait to see them. He knew Marluxia would catch up with the food and they could feed them together, but he was too excited to wait.

 

He was immediately bombarded by a hoard of happy little rabbits. He carefully made his way through the sea of fur to a place to sit and let himself be completely covered in excited bodies. A little black and white speckled rabbit threw itself immediately into his arms and he didn’t hesitate to wrap it up. 

 

The rabbits had no fear of people, they were pushy and adorable and Vanitas wanted to take them all home. He knew he couldn’t- he didn’t even know if he was allowed to take  _ one  _ with him. Maybe he could steal it, he and Marluxia were pretty good at stealing things into better homes.

 

“You look very satisfied,” Marluxia said, his voice soft and eyes even softer as he carefully made his way beside Vanitas.

 

Vanitas carefully scooted closer and started feeding the hungry little rabbits before them, “I am. Satisfied.”

 

“But..?” he knew Vanitas well.

 

“I want to take them home.” 

 

Marluxia laughed softly as he joined Vanitas in feeding their little flock, “I’m sure we could persuade them to let us take one.”

 

“Or...we could just not tell them.” Vanitas chanced a glance to Marluxia and saw a grin forming on his face.

 

Maybe this trip ended in a new family member. Maybe it didn’t. The people at the bunny island certainly wouldn’t notice if one speckled rabbit went missing amongst the hundreds others spread around.

 

Flood appreciated his new friend more anyways. 

 

Hypothetically. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/UNILADAdventure/videos/1107090366130410/ 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nBs_yRqg4w
> 
>  
> 
> If youre into this ship please join me in hell!!!!!! Come scream with me!  
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


End file.
